Poly(aryl ether ketone)s are a known class of engineering polymers. Several poly(aryl ether ketone)s are highly crystalline with melting points above 300.degree. C. Two of these crystalline poly(aryl ketone)s are commercially available and are of the following structure: ##STR1##
Over the years, there has been developed a substantial body of patent and other literature directed to the formation and properties of poly(aryl ethers) (hereinafter called "PAE"). Some of the earliest work such as by Bonner, U.S. Pat. No. 3,065,205, involves the electrophilic aromatic substitution (viz. Friedel-Crafts catalyzed) reaction of aromatic diacylhalides with unsubstituted aromatic compounds such as diphenyl ether. The evolution of this class to a much broader range of PAEs was achieved by Johnson et al., Journal of Polymer Science, A-1, vol. 5, 1967, pp. 2415-2427, Johnson et al., U.S. Pat. Nos. 4,108,837, and 4,175,175. Johnson et al. show that a very broad range of PAEs can be formed by the nucleophilic aromatic substitution (condensation) reaction of an activated aromatic dihalide and an aromatic diol. By this method, Johnson et al. created a host of new PAEs including a broad class of poly(aryl ether ketones), hereinafter called "PAEK's".
In recent years, there has developed a growing interest in PAEK's as evidenced by Dahl, U.S. Pat. No. 3,953,400; Dahl et al., U.S. Pat. No. 3,956,240; Dahl, U.S. Pat. No. 4,247,682; Rose et al., U.S. Pat. No. 4,320,224; Maresca, U.S. Pat. No. 4,339,568; Attwood et al., Polymer, 1981, vol 22, August, pp. 1096-1103; Blundell et al., Polymer, 1983 vol. 24, August, pp. 953-958, Attwood et al., Polymer Preprints, 20, No. 1, April 1979, pp. 191-194; and Rueda et al., Polymer Communications, 1983, vol. 24, September, pp. 258-260. In early to mid-1970, Raychem Corp. commercially introduced a PAEK called STILAN.TM., a polymer whose acronym is PEK, each ether and keto group being separated by 1,4-phenylene units. In 1978, Imperial Chemical Industries PLC (ICI) commercialized a PAEK under the trademark Victrex PEEK. As PAEK is the acronym of poly(aryl ether ketone), PEEK is the acronym of poly(ether ether ketone) in which the phenylene units in the structure are assumed.
Thus, PAEK's are well known; they can be synthesized from a variety of starting materials; and they can be made with different melting temperatures and molecular weights. The PAEK's are crystalline, and as shown by the Dahl and Dahl et al. patents, supra, at sufficiently high molecular weights they can be tough, i.e., they exhibit high values (&gt;50 ft-lbs/in.sup.2) in the tensile impact test (ASTM D-1822). They have potential for a wide variety of uses, but because of the significant cost to manufacture them, they are expensive polymers. Their favorable properties class them in the upper bracket of engineering polymers.
PAEK's may be produced by the Friedel-Crafts catalyzed reaction of aromatic diacylhalides with unsubstituted aromatic compounds such as diphenyl ether as described in, for example, U.S. Pat. No. 3,065,205. These processes are generally inexpensive processes; however, the polymers produced by these processes have been stated by Dahl et al., supra, to be brittle and thermally unstable. The Dahl patents, supra, allegedly depict more expensive processes for making superior PAEK's by Friedel-Crafts catalysis. In contrast, PAEK's such as PEEK made by nucleophilic aromatic substitution reactions are produced from expensive starting fluoro monomers, and thus would be classed as expensive polymers.
These poly(aryl ether ketone)s exhibit an excellent combination of properties; i.e., thermal and hydrolytic stability, high strength and toughness, wear and abrasion resistance and solvent resistance. Thus, articles molded from poly(aryl ether ketones) have utility where high performance is required. However, in some applications where articles having a complex shape are sought fabrication difficulties arise due to the high melt viscosity of the poly(aryl ether ketones).
The liquid crystalline aromatic polyesters which may be used herein are well known from the art. These liquid crystalline polyesters are described in, for example, U.S. Pat. Nos. 3,804,805; 3,637,595; 4,130,545; 4,161,470; 4,230,817, and 4,265,802. The materials are characterized in that they exhibit optical anisotropy in the melt phase. Liquid crystalline polyesters are ordered, high strength materials, having very good high temperature properties; they are characterized by a relatively low melt viscosity and are particularly suitable for high strength fibers and filaments. Due to their high crystalinity their solvent and chemical resistance are excellent. Their main drawback as molding materials resides in the anisotropy of properties displayed by molded parts. Liquid crystalline polyesters were reviewed several times, see, for example, W. J. Jackson, Jr. Journal of Applied Polymer Science, Applied Polymer symposium 41, 25-33(1985).